alma perdida
by kana saotome
Summary: una noche akane salio de su casa nunca se espero que esa noche seria la peor de todas,nunca se imagino que la violarian, jamas se puso a pensar de que  ese solo era el comienzo y que aun no terminaba.


**Corrompida flor azul**

_Yo estaba demasiado distraída paseando por las calles de nerima , estaba pensando en las cosas que me había pasado , en las cosas que me habían ocurrido , en los problemas __ con ranma y__sus entrometidas prometidas ," **se perfectamente que ellas son las culpables que ranma no tiene nada que ver con ellas"** pero aun así me da **TANTA RABIA QUE LO ACOSEN Y EL NO INTENTE UN METODO PARA SEPARARLAS …...**aun así también entiendo que si las golpea seria un cobarde y eso es lo que me causa problemas aun sabiéndolo o comprendiéndolo lo golpeo con mi mazo._

_**ES QUE ESTAN ESTUPIDO EL TONTO LO PRIMERO QUE HACE ES INSULTARME…...**aun así se que no es lo que siente ,sino es una forma de evadir sus sentimientos , __**todo por su estúpido orgullo**_** ,**eso es lo que realmente odio y detesto , aunque mi orgullo hace lo mismo tal vez por eso a veces le pego sin razón.

Pero aun así no se tiene que meter con p-chan la primera vez dijo que era ryoga eso es una estúpida excusa aunque tiene similitudes como ,lo perdido y que no le gusta le presencia de ranma también la figura que tenía en su estomago con la de ryoga ,no lo sé estoy empezando a creerle si es que es así ryoga se las verá conmigo ,pero que digo,** NO PUEDO CREERLE A ESE ESTUPIDO…...** pero _**yo amo a ese estúpido**_ _**lo amo demasiado que estaría dispuesta hacer lo que sea por él, soportar a su estúpidas prometidas y aguantar sus babosadas ,lo perdonaría todo por el, quisiera que él se atreviera decirme TE AMO solo eso, que me lo diga sin apuros sin presiones como en yusenkio sino que me diga lo que siente en mi cara y que olvidemos todo pero **__parece que solo será un hermoso sueño que jamas se hará realidad._

* * *

><p>En ese momento se me escapo una lagrima, estaba tan deprimida que esa lagrima se volvió un llanto y empecé a sentir un dolor profundo un dolor que molestaba, lamentablemente, no sabía cómo sucedió, pero estaba tan mal que <strong>no me percate que alguien me seguía<strong>.

Estaba tan mal que no me di cuenta que alguien …... **o hablándolo mejor me perseguían** ,yo solo caminaba asustada ya era de noche, estaba asustada….

No se la razón últimamente he sentido miedo al salir ,ranma también se dio cuenta de mi manera de comportarme es por eso que discutimos y Salí de casa ,MIERDA tuve que salir justo cuando estaba anocheciendo ,pensé en caminar más rápido posible aun así esas presencias no desaprecian y mi angustia se hacía más grande **ERA DEFINITIVO ME ESTABAN PERSIGUIENDO** ,por un momento deje de moverme y no dude y empecé a correr ese** fue mi fatídico error**, ellos no dudaron ni un segundo y se presentaron ante mí ,hubiera querido que fueran simples ladrones ,asesinos, pero se sentía que eran poderosos después cometí,** otro muy pero muy grave error decidí enfrentar a mis contrincantes y lo que no sabía es que me arrepentiría desde ese momento ,ella simplemente dijo que lo olvidara pero jamas olvidare ese terrible momento jamas lo olvidare.**

**-se que están ahí no traten de ocultarse, vengan o tal vez son unos cobardes,** en ese momento no sabía que decir…...pienso que jamas debí abrir mi bocota.

En ese momento aparecieron dos figuras que empezaron a notarse, una **era una hermosa mujer** de cabellera negra, si me daba cuenta era muy parecida a ranma ósea idéntica pero a la vez muy diferente, era fría e indiferente y todo su cuerpo era perfecto y tenia un rostro hermoso , su pelo lo tenía largo y se veía sedoso ,su mirada resonaba odio y combinaba mucho con el color rojizo de su mirar aunque parecía mirarme de una manera triste como si quisiera decirme que** escapara ahorita y evitar hacerme daño.**

Pero no solo estaba ella al lado** había un chico** de mi misma edad tenía su cabello de un color peli plateado que se me acerco con una sonrisa retorcida y unos ojos de color plata se podría decir que era igual a ryoga y cuando digo igual es que era idéntico, pero no ….el era diferente el tenia un aura oscura y su mirar contenía maldad.

Persona 1**: OYE mira…. a quien atrapamos jojojo o se ve muy bien con el cabello corto**

**-oye estúpido no se con quien me confundes pero no soy la persona que buscas, **fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Persona 1: **no seas estúpida….., bueno creo que tienes razón en que no te conozco pero si eres la persona que buscamos ,**lentamente se empezó acercar a mi apoyándome hacia la baranda intentado hacer algo conmigo por supuesto le escupí y lo empuje y no le gusto nada.

Persona 1:** maldita perra como te atreves te voy ma….,** estuvo a punto de pegarme hasta que aquella chica lo detuvo.

Persona 2:**tranquilízate hitori, tú te lo buscaste por ser un estúpido, espérate un momento…..**

**/!****Eres una mierda jamás quise venir ¡...**se veía enojada.

- **maldita sabes que nuestro amo nos ordeno esto aparte tu solo obedece porque si no lo haces podrías morir sabes que te tenemos bien vigilada…...**soltó otra risa ,** sabes que si fuera por mi tu estarías muerta así que deberías agradecerle no kanan.**

**-no debo agradecer a putos como tú, a sí que has lo que quieras, pero te arrepentirás bueno lo digo yo y lo dice ella**

**-jajajajjaj estas loca si son lo misma persona, que estúpida eres ¿?... Uuu casi me olvidaba de ti pequeña que haces ahí, crees que por esta estúpida me olvidaría de ti mi querida akane.**

**-no sé lo que pasa aquí pero …... como diablos sabes mi nombre ...y no tienes ningún derecho a retenerme yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y nadie me ordena hacer nada porque haci lo digo**, al escuchar la conversación no pude sentirme tan confundida pero algo me decía que mi vida cambiaria y claro paso.

-**parece que las hormonas de akana despertaron no crees que sería mejor que cierres la boca .**

No entendía lo que quiso decir pero no me calle

-**tú no me vas a callar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para quedarme con un perdedor como tú.**

**-eres una estúpida ,no sabes con quien estás hablando ,díselo kanan dile porque estás conmigo, **hitori parecía tener un plan que no me gustaría nada.

**-porque mi vida fue destruida y fui condenada a separarme de mi otro yo y mi tortura es la condena eterna y el indudablemente me gano con una tortura que…..**no se pero la vi llorar se veía tan triste, se había roto ,su frialdad desaprecio y su llanto se hacía más sonoro y el hitori se acercaba cada vez a mí eso me dio miedo me sujeto fuertemente y no sé cómo fue que nos tele transporto aun cuarto oscuro creo que conocía ese lugar era una casa abandonada de los vecinos nikidawa..

...

* * *

><p>-<strong>qué demonios suéltame que hacemos aquí y la chica.<strong>

**-ella esta gustosa viendo el espectáculo fíjate bien.**

Si era ella estaba atada, con cadenas no había posibilidad que escapara parecía desesperada pero porque pero después lo entendí hubiera querido no entenderlo pero así fue.

-**lamentablemente interferiría si es que estuviera aquí, así que tomo precauciones no es así !****!LINDA!**

**-CALLATE ESTUPIDO TRATA DE HUIR AKANE ,EL VA SER ALGO QUE NUNCA ME PREDONARE **

El solo me observaba pero, después vi sus intenciones, empezaba a desvestirse me pregunte qué es lo que pensaba a ser pero era muy obvio la respuesta.

-**Qué demonios me quieres hacer, me** estaba llendo para atrás hasta chocar con la pared ya no tenía escapatoria alguna.

**-ven y dame un momento glorioso, **el me sujeto fuertemente tirándome al piso con un golpe

-¡**¡****que intentas hacer aléjate! Maldito suéltame que haces deja de tocarme, **decía desesperada el me empezaba al lamer el cuello bruscamente y se dirigía a mis senos, se desabrocho la camisa y se quito el pantalón, realmente quería escapar no, no quería que me tocara entonces trate de zafarme pero era fuerte me empezaba a sentir asqueada, empezaba a llorar de manera desenfrenada tenia el deseo de liberarme de este maldito sujeto pero no podía.

...

-**!QUE TE DICHO QUE SUELTAME, SUELTAME! ,** simplemente trate de zafarme pero el salvajemente intento quitarme la ropa y me quito la falda y me bajo la ropa interior yo estaba asustada no sabía qué hacer decidí gritar mi peor error.

-**SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE SUELTAMEEEEEEEEE estúpido, suéltame asqueroso **

**-AYUDENME AYUDENME POR FAVOR, **recibí un golpe en el estomago y me sujeto para que no huyera su miembro rozaba mi cuerpo eso era tan repulsivo que no pude más le pegue en la nuca otro grandísimo error porque al tratar de escapar el se recupero rápido y...

**-MALDITA PERRA NI CREEAS QUE TE ME VAS ESCAPAR ESTAS OBSERVANDO KANAN **

**-MIRA ESTO**

Fuertemente me jalo del pelo** s**olté otro grito desgarrador

Provocándome otro golpe de parte de el

-**Cállate, DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE NO ME DEJAS CUMPLIR MI TRABAJO, **me sujeto fuertemente votándome al piso y él se apodero de mis movimientos me miro a los ojos y sus ojos plateados me dejaban inmóvil, quería escapar quería salir ,estaba asustada, desesperada, exaltada no quería que esto pasara pero no me podía mover y lo único en que pensaba era en** " ranma"**la peor parte fue cuando….

-**no, no, lo hagas no, no, no, **el lo iba ser lo iba ser

**-PREPARATE PORQUE ESTO NUNCA TE OLVIDARAS…**

-**HITORI NO LO HAGAS SUELTALA MALDITO, suéltala, ESTUPIDO POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS**

**-cállate kanan, **y lo que vino me dejaría marcada para siempre

-no contuve al sentirlo**, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,**esto no podía ser cierto él lo había hecho había conseguido penetrarme no pude evitar gritar y llorar fueron gemidos si pero de dolor ,**AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG AAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaaa dejameeeeeeeeee porfavor ,**eran tan horrible dolía mucho dolía y eso dolor no se me quitaría ,me había quedado marcada y que pasara con ranma el ya no me merece como mujer , ahora me sentía plenamente vacía ya no sentía las ganas de liberarme estaba cansada y dolida no es posible que me haya pasado esto yo no quería ,las lagrimas no se detenían y me daba más cólera que ese pendejo lo disfrutara mientras kana la chica seguía gritando aunque lo intentara estaba atada y no podía hacer nada por mi ,acaso esto era la tortura de que hablo desde un principio ,pues según lo que parecía después estaba equivocada.

...

Se separo y se empezó a vestir después solo me miro con incredulidad, y para mi desgracia me pregunto…

-**te gusto perra, **con una sonrisa que me dio repugnancia

**-MUERETE ESTUPIDO... **eso le molesto y me dio nuevamente unA patada en el estomago

**-MALDITO ESTUPIDO YA TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO TE LO JURO YA LAS VERAS.**Dijo aquella chica logrando escaparse de las ataduras.

**-ESCUCHAME CLARAMENTE QUE NO LO VOLVERE A REPETIR, ESTO SE PAGA Y TU LO ESTAS COBRANDO, EL PRECIO, MORIRAS TE LO ASEGURO Y YO SERE LA QUE CONSIGA MATARTE, **después me miro.

-**perdóname akane pero es por tu bien te prometo que esto que sucederá o pasara o todo lo que sufrirás no pasara después de lo que voy hacer te lo prometo solo aguanta .**y desapareció no entendí mucho pero por lo que notaba esto no había acabado aquí ,sino había comenzado.

-**Bueno empecemos... ya la encontrare**

**-que es lo que me vas hacer, **dije con total desprecio y resentimiento

-**Un pequeño recuerdo de que esto paso y que nunca te olvides que te estaré siguiendo**

**-¿Qué demonios..?, **podía sentir ese poder y con unos polvos….

* * *

><p>-<strong>POR LOS PODERES DE LA MALDAD DEL INFIERNO QUIERO QUE CON ESTOS POLVOS Y ESTE CONJURO ELLA SUFRA HASTA QUE YO LO DICTE, CON LA MANGNIFICA MALDAD QUE POSEO ESCUHA CON ATENCION ESTE CONJURO "<strong>_**CONTOLISIS TORTURES".**_

De repente cuando el polvo llego a mi empecé a sentir que mi cuerpo ardía era un dolor insoportable sentía como mi piel se me habría empezaba a sangrar, el dolor era demasiado que empezaba a gritar.

-** AGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, **empezaba a retorcerme de dolor, dolía tanto que parecía que todo mi ser se desangraría de repente sentí un dolor más intenso en mi hombro empezaba a parecer una figura de una rosa negra y que sus raíces se conectaban en todo mi brazo.

-**QUE ME HISITE MALDITO, **otro golpe que hizo que sangrar por la boca

**-HIZE LO QUE DEBIA HACER A Y LO DEL TATUAJE NO ES POR MI ,ESO, YA TENIA QUE APARECER NUAVAMENTE ,YA ERA SU SIGLO, recuerda nos volveremos a ver princesa de la rosa azul.**

Entonces se desvaneció y me quede tirada, desnuda y toda llena de sangre no tenia con que ponerme solo esa ropa casi desgarrada ahora qué demonios podía hacer ya estaba hecho había sido ultrajada, violada y maltratada por una maldito y que es lo que diré a ranma, estaba demasiado débil que lo único que murmure antes de quedar inconsciente fue…

* * *

><p>-<strong>ran…..ma,<strong> finalmente inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

Por fin transcribí mi historia mejorándola con mucho mas texto y modificada con permiso de karumisan que ya no escribe jeje a y uno de los comentarios de la historia con el diablo no se juega hirayama si acepto que seas mi preelectora aunque ya no se me ocurre que poner en esas historia ayudame please, bueno gracias si es que leyeron porfa dejen comentarios realmente me dolió hacer esto akane pero haci empieza pero el rebecibira su mercido jjajaja esta historia alma perdida será una saga después viene la hermana de ranma la mitad maldición de los gemelos después hermana de ranma siguiendo la rosa negra y al final los guardianes oscuros ,gracia por atender dejen comentarios porfa es que son como mi paga a la vez de plata comentarios si porfa se los agradecer ….. Ahora si bye


End file.
